Stereosexual
by Caelius
Summary: Draco malfoy está confuso. Tras una noche loca, llegan las terribles consecuencias. Capítulo único, song-fic.


Bueno, pues antes que nada es decirle que soy novata en esta página y q es la primera vez q subo un fan fiction aquí. Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling

Aviso: Esto es como un mundo paralelo, el Sr. Voldemort no existe. El lema de este fic es "todo no es lo que parece". La canción es del grupo Mecano y no está escrita en su totalidad.

Stereosexual

Una gran fiesta se presentaba ante él. Draco Malfoy, un apuesto muchacho de séptimo curso se miraba de frente en su espejo de cuerpo completo. Hace un par de días, había interceptado a Harry Potter con Parvati Patil con un papel de color crema bastante extraño y por supuesto, en su labor de Prefecto se decidió a requisarlo. Al parecer a Potter y a sus amigos se les había ocurrido montar una fiesta, celebrando el próximo fin de curso. Potter y Weasley estaban recolectando dinero para las bebidas, la comida y la decoración del lugar, una tal Sala de los Menesteres. Al principio, se propuso bajarles puntos y denunciarlos ante el mismísimo Director, pero… Granger le dio la vuelta a la tortilla y él, Draco Malfoy acabo aceptando una invitación a la mencionada fiesta, claro sin tener que pagar nada. Dichosa Granger, no sabía porque había aceptado, pero apareció ella con su carita de ángel y su cuerpo de demonio, la maldita había cambiado mucho: un escultural cuerpo con largas piernas, estrecha cintura y redondos y erguidos senos, y claro no se pudo resistir el decir que no a la invitación, pero también influyo el que bebería todo el whisky de fuego que a él se le antojara y encima, gratis.

Caminaba hacia el lugar, la habían explicado como entrar y allí dentro esta prácticamente todo el alumnado de séptimo curso de Hogwarts, sin contar a los Slytherins, él era la única excepción. La decoración era buena al fin y al cabo, todas las mujeres del lugar estaban estupendas para satisfacer el mirar masculino y al fondo divisó botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, por qué no empezar?

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

_Cuando me desperté_

_Y vi otro tío acostao_

_De espaldas a mi lao_

_Me dije¿el pavo éste¿quién es?_

Draco abrió los ojos, se los refregó con las manos, intentando enfocar la visión. Estaba sentado en el suelo , apoyado en la pared. Frente a él, un tipo de pelo corto con pantalón negro y camisa amplia de color verde oscura recogía botellitas de cerveza de mantequilla del suelo. Se sintió extraño. Se miro, no llevaba camisa , mala señal, pensó Draco, se siguió observando, su pantalón a medio cerrar le demostraba que NO llevaba ropa interior (N/a: dioss q sexi!), se empezó a horrorizar, pero…entonces puso el grito en el cielo cuando descubrió a su lado unos bóxers, b-ó-x-e-r-s rojos muy estrechos, volvió a llevar la vista al tipo de enfrente suyo, se le desorbitaron los ojos.

_La culpa es del alcohol_

_Debí mezclar ayer_

_Hasta volverme maricón_

A su otro lado, había varias botellas de cerveza muggle, por no decir muchas y había también cinco vasos tirados, cogio uno de ellos y lo olio, un profundo olor a whisky le invadió hasta el alma. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como se le ocurría mezclar cerveza muggle con whisky de fuego! Estaba loco o qué!. El tipo de enfrente seguía recogiendo sin darse la vuelta, al parecer no se había percatado de que él despertó.

_¿y qué dirán de mí?_

_Coro: dirán que eres gay_

_Lo tendré que asumir_

_Coro: no te apures rey_

_Me aceptarán tal cual_

_Coro: verás como si_

_Stereosexual_

Draco seguía desconcertado, no sabía si levantarse a liarse a puñetazos con el tío ese o seguir haciéndose el dormido. Pero es que la rabia le corroía, en el fondo una sensación de plenitud en su cuerpo le decía que lo que había ocurrido le había gustado y mucho. Se sentía extraño. Tenia una gran impotencia ante la situación, porque si había ocurrido lo que el creía que había sucedido, deseaba repetirlo con todas las ganas del mundo.

_Con mi novia no sé_

_Creo que se lo diré_

_De forma gradual_

_Para que no le siente mal_

Pero dejando a un lado su problema de orientación sexual, otro asunto le empezó a llegar a su cabeza. Ese asunto tenia nombre y apellido: Pansy Parkinson. Ella era su prometida, pasaba un poco de ella, pero bueno, era su prometida ante el mundo mágico, su padre les había unido prácticamente desde que ambos nacieron. Draco no la quería, pero necesita de una mujer para darles herederos y pansy además de ser mujer, era rica y sumado a su propia fortuna, era una barbaridad, se podría hasta secar los oídos después de la ducha con billetes, qué más quería? Pero ahora tenía un problema muy gordo: como iba a hacer cuando estuviera en la cama con Pansy en la labor de dar más "angelitos" Malfoys al mundo si él iba a estar pensado en tener abajo a… Brad Pitt!. Draco se empezó a tirar de los pelos.

_Pero por el Squash_

_Es mejor no volver_

_No sea que un día en las duchas_

_No me pueda contener_

Y ahora otra cosa más, ya que tenía un problema seria ahora se le añadía otro, no podría volver a los últimos entrenamientos de Quiddich ni jugar el último partido, porque si a sus hormonas le deban por hacer algo extraño como esa noche, no debía ser como mínimo a plena luz del día, desde luego Crabbe y Goyle ( N/a: eran los golpeadores) no estaban buenos, pero el nuevo cazador que era de sexto…

- Draco Malfoy, que coñ estás pensando! – saltó una vocecita en su cabeza.

- Pero es que tiene un culito… - pensó una segunda voz

- A callarse- pensó gritando el propio Draco.

_¿y qué dirán de mí?_

_Coro: dirán que eres gay_

_Lo tendré que asumir_

_Coro: no te apures rey_

_Me aceptarán tal cual_

_Coro: verás como si_

_Stereosexual_

_Y por el otro lado_

_Coro: por el lao de atrás_

_No debe estar tan mal_

_Coro: pero si es lo más_

_Si hay tanto personal_

_Coro: pruébalo y verás_

_Stereosexual_

- Bueno, Draco – empezó una primera voz centro de su cabeza – ahora debemos establecer las ideas y dejarlas claritas. Lo primero, dejamos a Pansy?

- Nooooo - pensó Draco – antes que nada, herederos.

- Claro – dijo una segunda voz – y si te cansas de acostarte con ella siempre puedes contratar a un gigoló.

- Nooooooo – pensó gritando Draco y la primera voz, ambos horrorizados.

- Bueno, volvamos al asunto – dijo la primera voz – te lo has pasado en grande esta noche, aunque no recuerdes bien, te gusto, por lo tanto, que hacemos Draco?

_Cuando me había hecho a la idea_

_El maromo despertó_

_Y resulto ser una tía_

_Con el pelo a lo Grace Jones_

De repente Draco escuchó un porrazo, el tío había dejado todas las botellas vacías, que había ido dejando dentro de una bolsa, encima de la mesa. El tipo se giró y se puso las manos en las caderas.

- Quéeeeeeeeeee! – gritó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

Hermione Granger estaba ante él. Se había cortado el pelo al máximo, dejándose las puntas descolocadas y peinadas con gomina, dándole un aspecto salvaje, el color rojo de labios que llevaba se salía de la comisura de éstosy Draco, instintivamente se toco sus propios labios, llenos de carmín…rojo.

- Por fin despertaste Malfoy.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Esperar que despertaras y recoger, no iba a dejar que lo hicieran todos los elfos- de repente Hermione, miró los bóxers rojos – ahh, mira donde estaban – se dirigió a recogerlos – no los encontraba

- Son tuyos? – preguntó Draco extrañado

- Claro, si tu mismo me los quitaste al grito de "vamos gatita"

- Pe…pero – balbuceo Draco – eso es de tío! – dijo señalando los bóxers de la mano de Hermione.

- No, perdona, son culotes – dijo haciéndose la listilla – son más cómodos que las bragas.

- Tu y yo… - se señalo el mismo y luego a ella – hicimos…

- Por supuesto! El gran Draco Malfoy no se acuerdo? – dijo sarcástica – no deberías beber tanto, pero desde luego anoche parecías muy despierto! – y y empezó a darse la vuelta para irse

- Espera – gritó Malfoy – y esa camisa? Es de tío!

- Buff –Hermione se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco – estas obsesionado con los tíos, no? La camisa es de Harry, Ron me tiró su cerveza encima y como Harry llevaba debajo de su camisa una camiseta me la presto, claro si al señor no le importa! – Hermione volvió a andar, dispuesta a irse.

- Pero…

Y… - se giró Hermione de repente–como me dijiste antes que me quieres, te digo que yo también te quiero! – Hermione le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Draco durante un segundo y medio quedo en estado de shock, no era gay! Y encima se la había montado con Granger, no es que fuera su primera vez, pero fue su primera vez con la chica que en verdad quería. Se dirigió a la puerta:

- Gran…Hermione! – gritó, saliendo al pasillo – espera! – la mujer de su vida la esperaba sonriente en la esquina. Esa mujer le volvía loco!

_¿y qué dirán de mí?_

_Coro: dirán que eres gay_

_Lo tendré que asumir_

_Coro: no te apures rey_

_Me aceptarán tal cual_

_Coro: verás como si_

_Stereosexual_

_Y por el otro lado_

_Coro: por el lao de atrás_

_No debe estar tan mal_

_Coro: pero si es lo más_

_Si hay tanto personal_

_Coro: pruébalo y verás_

_Stereosexual_

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme su opinión. Besos.


End file.
